1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of glasses, in particular industrial safety or sports glasses, with an integral continuous sight piece and with inclination-adjustable side pieces articulated on a frame piece.
2. Background Art
Glasses of the generic type have, on the one hand, a particularly simple structure realizable by pure plastics technology, on the other hand a sight piece of this configuration will ensure excellent adaptation to the wearer's anatomy and reliable protection of the eyes against light and occurring particles.
To increase the wearing comfort and for optimum adaptation to the wearer's anatomy it is also known to arrange the side pieces inclination-adjustably on the sight piece.
In a successful prior solution it is for instance provided that locking protrusions are arranged inside on lateral appendixes of the frame and engage with recesses in the side portion of the sight piece.
However, this construction implies a problem in terms of manufacturing technique, i.e. for the rationalization of manufacturing the locking recesses must be produced when the sight piece is injection-molded and will consequently be covered again when a coating is subsequently applied to the sight piece to increase scratch resistance or to realize anti-misting properties, so that in the ultimate condition for use, i.e. after the coating has cured, they are no longer deep enough to ensure a reliable and defined locking effect.